Powerful
by artist in the spotlight
Summary: Now was the time to be determined. Now was the time to be hopeful. Now was the time to prove to myself that I was strong. Now was the time to be powerful. nejisaku. some sasusaku
1. My Hero

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have not attained_ Naruto_ or any of its characters this past birthday. But there's always Christmas...**

**Okay, I know I still have not finished my other fic, and I promised myself I would finish Not So Simple After All before I posted this... but I truly couldn't resist. And I've had this written for like, two months. Never fear, I am almost done with the finale. _So very close..._**

**Onwards with the story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Powerful

* * *

**_

_In this short life_

_That only lasts an hour_

_How much, how little_

_Is within our power!_

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Great. Just Great.

I was so excited when I heard Sasuke had come back to the village. It felt like this would be the greatest day of my life. I was running to the gate when I saw her.

Her. Possibly the foulest, most terrible creature that ever crawled into my view. And I've seen a lot of foul, terrible creatures, so that's saying something. Imagine, the first time I ever see Sasuke in such a long time, and he has a woman on his arm. She had jet black hair and black eyes and pale, flawless skin and the perfect figure. She was absolutely beautiful. And I hated her.

You know what the worst part is? The absolute worst part? It was the small bulge in her belly, the telltale sign, and the finale of the mutilation of my dreams. She was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

I stopped before I got to them, before anyone even saw me. Quickly, I hid in an alley. I thought I was safe after I had set up a genjutsu to disguise myself. I guess I just couldn't get a break that day.

About ten minutes later, Neji walked into the alley as well. I guess I couldn't call him my boyfriend back then, we'd only been on two dates. Anyway, he had his Bakuyan activated, so I knew he could see me, genjutsu or no. It was no use hiding.

"Sakura," he called to me, "You have to meet them sometime."

I didn't want to, but I released the genjutsu. "I know…"

What a pitiful sight I must have been…red, puffy eyed, tear-stricken face, crouched up against a dirty wall…I was so ashamed…and he was smirking.

"On second thought, you might want to put up anther genjutsu, a different one. You don't want them to see you like this, do you?"

I quickly did the seals for another genjutsu to alter my appearance. Now I looked fine; the only problem was that I didn't feel fine. I felt horrible. I asked him, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I was planning to. But I don't think it would look appropriate for us to be seen walking out of an alley."

We snuck out the back way of the alley and around the block before we entered the group crowded around the newcomers. It seems we were the last to arrive. Naruto must have been looking for me; he pulled me to the front immediately. And I grabbed Neji's hand for dear life and looked everywhere but at Sasuke. Strangely, this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, not with Neji by my side.

And then Sasuke's feet came into my vision. I don't know how I knew they were his feet; I just did. And then my eyes traveled up right into his obsidian orbs.

I could get lost in those eyes so easily. I started thinking about how awful I must look and scared and weak and timid and how he must think I haven't changed a bit and how I'm still a weak little girl who needs to be protected…But then I felt Neji squeeze my hand, and I knew I looked fine thanks to my jutsu, I am a strong, capable jounin who can fend for myself and my teammates need me and my abilities. I felt powerful. Well, sorta.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Did I just say that? I guess so…Amazingly, no 'kun' followed, and there was no squealing, hugging, swooning, or fainting.

Beside me, I heard a sharp inhale before a calmed, forced "Uchiha." Neji never did like Sasuke too much.

"Hyunga," Sasuke grunted. I don't think Sasuke was so fond of Neji either.

Now, not to be too hasty, but Sasuke had yet to answer me. His gaze had left my eyes and moved downwards. I have to admit, I was a bit peeved. I still am. I mean, who leaves for three years, comes back, and then ignores the girl who poured her heart out to him before he left. Sasuke, that's who.

Damn it! Why won't he answer him? Oh great, now he was glaring at me! I can't decide whether or not this was an improvement, at least he was paying attention to me now. But what the hell had I done wrong?!!

"Sakura." That had to be the coldest, most emotionless tone he ever used to say her name. And I mean, I thought he was cold to me before. Naruto, who was standing beside him, winced a bit.

"What a happy reunion," muttered Shikamaru, standing a little to my left. Oh yeah, we were like old chums. But honestly, what was I expecting? Certainly not a warm greeting or kindness, so what? I guess this was as warm as it gets with the human ice block.

I'm starting to feel sorry for that woman he impregnated. She has to put up with him all the time. When I think about it now, I'm not so sure I could do that. Then again, I could just be trying to make myself feel better. Silver lining my ass.

And then, a sudden thought entered my mind: 'Where was this woman? I didn't see her anywhere. Where was she? Could this whole thing be a big misunderstanding?' I started to get this jumpy feeling, like I did when I was younger, just not as much.

Of course, he ruined it for me. "Have you met my fiancé yet? She was just here?"

And there she was, walking towards us as the crowd parted. She said with a sweet smile on her face, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I was just talking with the Hokage. She's very kind…and young. I was expecting her to be much older. I heard she was around my grandmother's age."

Oh how I wanted to slap her. I think Tsunade-shishou wanted to too…

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Anzu. We're getting married as soon as we can."

"I see you already went on the honeymoon! Congratulations, teme!" Shut up, Naruto!

I felt like running back into my alley, but I couldn't. One: I had to prove that I wasn't weak, to myself and everyone else. Two: Neji had a death grip on my hand and every little glance I took to look at his pearly white eyes—I knew that he'd pull me through this. A small sense of power returned to me.

"Neji Hyunga," he said, slightly bowing his head.

I followed his example and said, "Sakura Haruno," then, reaching out to shake hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she answered.

Naruto draped his arms around me and Neji's shoulders, all the while glaring at Neji. I guess he noticed the whole 'holding hands' thing. "Now that everyone's been acquainted with one another, who wants to get some ramen?"

"I think we need to meet with the Hokage first and get all the formal stuff over with," Sasuke answered.

"Okay," Naruto paused a moment to think, "How 'bout tonight then? Is 6:00 good with you?"

* * *

And that's about how I ended up here, at 6:50 P.M., having the absolute time of my life. NOT.

I think this would have been one of the worst nights of my life if it hadn't been for Neji, my hero.

_My hero?_ That's sounds a bit too corny, especially for Neji. I guess I'm just in a corny mood at the moment, so he'll have to deal with it.

Now everyone was there by the time I arrived, except Kakashi, but that can't be helped. And as expected, Sasuke and Anzu were the centers of attention.

As soon as I walked in, I attempted to make a beeline to Neji who was talking with Shikamaru and Lee in the corner. Of course, I was intercepted by Ino, who bombarded me with all her worries. She can be like my mother sometimes; it's weird. But she is my best friend, and she just wanted to know if I was okay.

Ino didn't like Anzu either. In fact, she and I spent the next twenty minutes thinking up every horrible event that could happen to her. We even killed off Sasuke a few times.

It's so much fun to dream…but it's not fun waking back up.

I don't know who made the seating arrangements, but I'm sure he or she had something against me. I had to sit right across from Anzu. Oh joy, I could barely contain my enthusiasm…or my dinner. And then beside me was Shino. If anyone has ever tried having a conversation with him, but it's like talking to a wall. On my other side was Hinata. She is just as quiet and spent the whole time staring at Naruto and blushing. She still hadn't grown out of her shy phase, if it is a phase, it could just be permanent. To top of all this off, Neji was on the other side of the table by Tenten. Even Ino was a few seats away.

So, I sat there, trying to think of anything but Anzu and Sasuke. And then, I had this super crazy idea—did Tenten make the seating charts?

I mean, who else would stick Neji by Tenten? And then stick me so far away? Everyone knew Tenten had always had this monster crush on him!

Now, Neji did give her a chance. He's actually given lots of girls chances. They would go on one date—one date only—and if he wasn't satisfied, that was as far as it went.

As so, Neji and Tenten, although envisioned as a great couple, only went on one date. Now, Tenten didn't hate the other girls he had gone on a date with, so why did she hate me? I mean, she hasn't even spoken to me (and we're supposed to be close friends) for the whole month I'd been dating the Hyunga genius.

Simple: I was the only girl Neji had gone on a second date with. And how she hated me for it.

Anyway, I was basically alone for the actual meal. And it was killing me. After Shino had finished his ramen though; he claimed he didn't feel like sticking around. He left—much to my thankfulness.

I immediately moved over one seat—away from Anzu and Sasuke. Now I was by Ino and Shikamaru was across from me. I felt so much better. The three of us (and then Chouji joined in) hit it off. I know this might sound strange, but I've always felt freer when I'm talking to someone who's a friend but not a close friend. Get what I mean?

They see the me I want everybody to see, not the inner me who was bursting full of secret emotions and problems just a minute before. Ino would know, but the guys didn't.

It was nice.

It was even nicer when Neji took the seat I had been sitting in next to me. Then Kiba and Lee pulled up some chairs and joined us. We had a good little group going—Sasuke and Anzu were off my mind and Tenten was out of sight. I felt powerful again.

And then, when I was actually having fun, a messenger came. He told Neji that he was needed at ANBU headquarters right away. And Neji left, just like a dedicated ninja should. He apologized and promised he would be back as soon as he could. But I knew; I would be alone for the rest of the night and some time after. These ANBU things usually last much longer than expected, anyway.

It was sometime after that when the waiters cleared away most of the tables and turned a record player on. There would be dancing. Why the hell did there have to be dancing?!!

Soon, all the couples wandered over to the dance floor. There was Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Anzu, and Shikamaru and Ino. Chouji and Lee soon left; they had an early mission the next morning. And all of this left me with…Kiba? I mean, the instructors (Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai) were still here; they were drinking sake in the far corner.

Eventually I asked Kiba to dance with me—mostly because I was running out of things to talk about but didn't feel like leaving yet.

He he…that's about when I learned that Kiba had hands like an octopus and a fondness for my backside…

So now, Kiba was dancing with the waitress and I was putting on my coat and picking up my purse. I was so ready to leave; I was even praying for a clean getaway. But Ino must have seen me heading for the door; she pulled my away when I was so close. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered, "I'd rather not spend the rest of the night sitting at a table by myself. I think I should have just left with Neji."

Shikamaru appeared behind Ino and said, "I'm about to go too, Ino. I'm on that same mission with Lee and Chouji."

"No, you're not!"

"It was worth a try," muttered Shikamaru.

"Come on," Ino persisted, "I'll come sit with you."

"No," I sighed, "I don't want to interrupt you two."

"But—"

"No buts. Goodnight, Ino, Shikamaru. Have fun."

"Um…Sakura?" What was with Ino now? She had this really strange look on her face.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Neji."

And that's when I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. Turning around, I immediately faced the oh-so familiar pearly white eyes. "Neji?"

"Leaving already?" He said while slightly raising his eyebrow. Had he heard what I said?

"I was about to, but—"

"Dance with me."

"Well, I really should—" My argument never stood a chance. In the next minute, all four of us were on the dance floor, dancing with our dates.

Neji is actually quite a good dancer. I am not. I spent the first fifteen minutes stepping on his toes and apologizing and trying to listen to and follow Neji as he instructed me on how to dance properly. It was embarrassing, but sweet.

After I had learned the steps a bit better (and quit prancing on Neji's toes), he explained why he had had to leave. Neji (and the elite Hyunga clan members in general) is in charge of sealing up the prisoners' chakra holes. One of them broke a few seals in his arms and Neji was needed to plug it right back up. He came back as fast as he could. Now, I personally think, he did that just for me (even though he didn't say it); I feel that he meant it. It was like, saying it without saying it. Yeah, that's sounds good.

I was having a good time again, and I was not thinking about Sasuke and Anzu. In fact, they barely crossed my train of thought for the rest of the night.

Neji walked me home after the little party. I guess tonight counted as our third date. I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek as a deeply felt thank you. I swear I saw him blush.

I was feeling more powerful than ever.

* * *

**In my fic, Sakura will from time to time refer to herself feeling "powerful." This is not some sort of physical aspect. it pertains to confidence, happiness, and an over-all sense of well-being. Obviously, this is what I named the fic after, and will come into play at least once in every chapter, most likely more than that. **

**In case you have not noticed, this is not my usual sasusaku fics. It's nejisakusasu. It seems all nejisaku now, but trust me, there will be sasusaku goodness in later chapters. **

**But, more importantly, I am opening a poll of sorts. Mostly, I want to see who my readers want to be together (and I cannot decide for myself.) So, vote now. Either Neji or Sasuke will end up with Sakura, you decide. Just say whoever you want in a review or whatever. **

**Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!**


	2. Of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: (insert exceptionally good disclaimer here)

* * *

**

_Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives._

_-William Dement_

**_

* * *

_**

Powerful

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The music played softly as I walked down the aisle. The bouquet in my hands filled my sense with a sweet allure. I started off slowly, my heels clicking as I went. Now I was almost jogging, with my head held high and my cheeks flushed. At the end of the aisle was Sasuke, the man of my dreams. He was smiling at me, holding out his hand for me to catch. I could feel the power churning within me.

Just to keep you slow ones on the right page, this scene isn't nearly as romantic as I just made it sound. I'm warning you now: I can have a very active imagination at times. So, let me explain before anyone goes off the deep end jumping to conclusions.

The pianist is practicing the wedding march for the real wedding that was to take place that afternoon. I am walking down the aisle. The bouquet in my hands has to be placed in the vase on the altar for decoration. My heels clicked and echoed in the empty church. I start speeding up so I can stop this jumpy feeling I'm getting. Sasuke and Ino are talking at the altar, concurring about color coordination with the flowers and ribbons. Sasuke was not smiling; it was more of a smirk. His hand is outstretched, waiting for me to give him the bouquet. And I seriously doubt that that is power churning within me; it's probably my breakfast.

Just to make things impossibly clear: I am not getting married. Not to Sasuke. Not to anyone. Not today.

That's not to say there isn't a wedding today. There is obviously a wedding today. Why else would I be wearing painful high heels, an uncomfortable kimono, and a heavy butterfly hairclip in a church? Most ninja don't even recognize a religion, including me. But the damn bride just had to married in a church, so here we are.

"Here," I handed him the bouquet, and he took it without a word. He didn't even spare me a glance. It's been like this ever since…well, ever since he got back, I guess. I don't think he was this ignorant of me when we were kids. And I'm not sure enough to say this is a fact, but I think he's only this emotionless to me. It gets really annoying…

But mostly, it just hurts.

"Now," Ino said, "Originally, we were going to use red and dark blue ribbons, but the blue clashes too much with the curtains. I suggest we replace the blue ribbons with white ones. White goes with anything and it will go with Anzu's kimono."

Sasuke nodded his head solemnly. "Hn."

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so glad you're here! Could you run back to my shop and get the white ribbons? I need you to take down all the blue ribbons with the white! Hurry!"

Damn you, Ino! I just got back from your damn shop!

So anyway, I'm hurrying back out of the church and down the front steps when I see her.

You must know who I'm talking about by now. Anzu. She was wearing quite an elegant and expensive looking kimono. It was white silk kimono with a floral design. At the center of each flower was a beautiful, perfect pearl. Anzu was wearing a pearl necklace and pearl bracelets and had pear-laced sandals; even her veil had soft pearls at the top.

I hurried past her and her maid of honor, Urara. She had been Anzu's best friend in the Sound. I was not one to hang around them. I mean, they could be just fine, but I could never look Anzu straight in the eye. It was just too uncomfortable for me.

Looking down, I realized how plain I must have looked compared to Anzu. I had on a simple red kimono. I got it half-price when I went shopping with Ino last week. I'm sorta money tight right now. I'm also wearing Tsunade-shishou's shoes (she's the only one who shares a monster shoe size with me) and Hinata's necklace with a flower pendant of rubies. At least the hairclip was my own; it was a red butterfly clip my kaa-san gave to me for my fourteenth birthday. Then I had on a bracelet that Ino made me. I wear it a lot anyway, and it just went with my kimono.

"Sakura!" Ino called from behind me in the church door. "Before I forget to tell you, put some makeup on! You look horrible!"

Aren't best friends supposed to be helpful? I really need to point that out to Ino. She knows I don't wear makeup. I detest it.

Anzu and Urara started giggling behind me, sneaking little peaks at me. Apparently, they thought this was hilarious. Oh, how I wanted to—

…

…

…

I turned and walked away slowly, down the street and around the corner. I didn't look back. I couldn't. Then I would have to see it again. The famous Uchiha fan had been carefully sewn onto the back of Anzu's kimono, and it was killing me. Seriously.

I started walking, but not toward the Yamanaka Flower Shop. My feet carried me to my favorite little spot to just sit and gather my thoughts.

Now, I know what some of you are thinking. It's not under some Sakura tree (too cheesy for me) or that damned bench Sasuke left me on (I haven't even been able to go near there for a long time). It was my old desk in the academy. This was the place where I was in complete control. I knew exactly what I was doing. Whether it was taking a test or studying or passing notes to Ino, I had always been safe here. It wasn't until after I had left the academy that my life became what it is today.

Lucky for me, school had already let out today. I work part-time here, so I have a key. Getting in was no problem. Not until I got into my old classroom did a problem present itself.

It was in the form of a ten year old girl sitting in my desk. She was crying hard and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. We were all alone.

As quietly as I could, I slid open the door. She wiped at her eyes furiously with her sleeve, desperately trying to hide her tears. But it was still painfully obvious with her red puffy eyes and her runny nose. I felt bad for her immediately.

"Ohayo," I said, not trying to sound cheerful this time. Honestly, I felt like crying too.

She stared at me thorough bloodshot hazel eyes. I'm sure they were beautiful when she was happy. "Ohayo," she answered, sniffling slightly. I don't think she really wanted company to see her at her worst. I didn't either. Oh well.

"I'm Sakura."

"Nahoko…"

"So Nahoko," I continued, pulling a chair up beside her, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head from side to side. So cute.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Sakura-san…why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," I pondered…Why was I being nice to her? I was in a bad mood and she was in my spot. "Everyone needs friends, especially in their times of sorrow. And I have a feeling you could really use a friend right now."

"Honest?"

"Honest. Now, tell me why you're so down in the dirt."

Nahoko fidgeted around a bit before saying, "It's all Yurie's fault!"

"What did Yurie do?"

"She stole my Tatsuki away from me!"

"Tatsuki?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she continued, "Tatsuki is the guy of my dreams. He's perfect! He's so cute! And he's the best ninja in our grade! And he's so cool! And he—"

"Whoa, slow down," I cut her off, a sudden feeling sending goose bumps down my arm. "I take it you really like this boy."

"It's not like, it's love! I love him, and Yurie took him from me!"

"Okay…how?"

"Well…at lunch today, she asked him out, and he said yes…" I felt even worse when Nahoko let go of another sob she'd been holding in.

"Nahoko, it can't be stealing if he ever belonged to you in the first place."

"But I love him!" she cried.

I sighed. She was really like a miniature me with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. It was kinda scary, really. "Don't you think _love_ is too strong a word? You're just a kid; you have your whole life to find someone whom you love and who loves you back. Besides, how well do you even know this Tatsuki?"

…Nahoko didn't answer; instead, she hung her head in defeat.

"Now, if you really _like_ Tatsuki; it'd be a good idea to get to know him better. But if you just like him because he's cute or popular…well, those are just all the wrong reasons. You should like a guy for his personality and his character. Okay?"

"But he's the guy of my dreams…" she replied weakly.

"That's just it. He's the guy _of your dreams_. In real life, he could be the exact opposite of what you thought he was. It's never good to idolize someone like that. Then all you see are the things you want to see, not their flaws or the real them. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Sorta. But I don't see how I can possibly love anyone else. It's always been Tatsuki."

"Don't worry about that. You'll have plenty of time to meet guys that are right for you. You can't rush love; it takes time."

"So…one day, I'll find someone else, someone better…if I try to get know them…and take my time?"

"I'd bet my last dollar on it. Give it a chance." A sudden thought entered my mind. "Here," I said, pulling off my bracelet, "I want you to always remember what I just told you, and remember that you always have a friend. If you ever need me, I'm here for you."

She stared at the bracelet I had just tied around her wrist like it was some great jewel. Then, surprising me, she sprang up and wrapper her arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll remember!"

"That's good. And you know, I should probably thank you too. You've helped me too."

"Really?"

"Now, just answer one more thing for me. It's one that I've been wondering about. What are you doing here after school so late?"

"Oh," said Nahoko, "Iruka-sensei made me stay after class and write lines."

Leaning over, I saw the writing on her paper. 'I will not attack my peers.' It had been written on the page maybe thirty times. "He he…I started a fight with Yurie today. I beat her too."

I shook my head. God, this girl reminded me so much of myself. "Feel better now?"

Nahoko nodded her head. She was smiling now. "Yeah."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realized that I had to go. The wedding would be starting soon…

"Look, Nahoko, I have to leave. I'm about to be late."

"Will I ever see you again, Sakura?"

"Of course, I work here on Tuesdays and Thursdays with the little kunoichis in training.

"Okay then, I'll see you next time?"

"I'm sure we'll find each other."

"Okay. See you, Sakura!"

"Goodbye, Nahoko." With that, I walked out of the room. I had a smile on my face, a real, true smile.

I paused just outside of the academy, suddenly remembering the white ribbons and Ino and my job. I still had a mission (however unimportant) to do, whether I liked it or not. Sure, I perfectly hated the bride (maybe the groom too), but this was their wedding day. This was their day. Even they deserved a good wedding day. I would feel so guilty and ashamed knowing I let them down because of my petty feelings.

Although, come to think of it, only Ino was counting on me, I'm not sure Sasuke even cared. But I know I would want everything to be perfect at my wedding—that's if I ever get married though...

* * *

'Hurry! Hurry! HURRY!' my mind screams. I am now running up the church front steps, about a billion white ribbons in tow. I would have gotten here faster if I hadn't kept dropping or stepping on the damn ribbons that were trailing on the ground. Maybe I should have put them in a bag… 

Anyway, I burst through the church doors to find…Ino tapping her foot impatiently. "Forehead girl, where the hell were you?!!"

"Uh, well…" I started, 'think of something, dimwit!' "I stopped for a smoothie."

Her face immediately twisted into this surprisingly sweet face. "Did you bring me back one?"

"No."

"You suck! Now, start taking down those ribbons! I took down the ones on one side of the room, so the rest should be a piece of cake."

I figure during the next 30 seconds, I had a really dumb look on my face. All the sudden she screamed at me, "Get to it, Forehead girl!"

And now I find myself ripping down the dark blue ribbons as fast as I can, not daring to look back to see if Ino is still there or not. She can really be scary…especially on her period. Can you say "major PMS?" Exactly.

Okay, now the easy part is over with. The only dark blue ribbons in this room are all piled onto this little trash can behind the last pew. Might I say they were rather awkwardly stuffed in there. The lid is about a foot higher than the top of the can. Whatever.

The idea for this ribbon decorating is to drape them all over the walls and tie them into little bows to put on the side of the pews. All of this is done with the use of some very handy staples and my trusty stapler (which isn't exactly mine). Then a small bouquet of roses is added to these little bows and draping ribbons and just random points on the wall. They're all around the altar too. Anzu must really love her roses.

I have to search the back storage room a little bit, but I finally found a stepstool. Curse my lack of height. Did you know that balancing on a stepstool while draping ribbons elegantly and trying to staple them to the wall is very hard? It is, especially in high heels.

I'm sure this comes as no surprise: I lose my balance (not that I ever had it to start with) and fall backwards. The stepstool bounces off the wall and crashes to the floor. The ribbon hangs to the wall just like it's supposed to; I must have gotten a good staple in before I fell. And I fall onto the hard—into someone's arms?

I look up, and there he is. Neji must a like "Sakura-is-trouble-sense" that tingles when activated. How else would he know when to be here?

When everything stopped spinning and I had time to register that I was in Neji's arms, I realized something else. Our heads were tilted at just the right angles; if I leaned a bit closer, I could kiss him. Not a kiss on the cheek or forehead, but fully on the lips. It would be our first.

Correction, it would have been our first. I was leaning closer and Neji was bending his head down some and then I heard a very rude—and close-sounding "Get a room."

Damn it! I though we were alone! I immediately found the culprit; he was standing two feet away with a very annoyed look on his face. And to my great surprise (probably not to yours), it was none other than Sasuke.

I swear, that man can find ways I could never imagine to ruin my day. I mean, how many ways can one man deprive me of the joys in life? It's truly a wonder…in a bad way.

Well, now I'm standing upright (Neji is too) and he has him arm around my waist. I think I might have been smiling if Sasuke hadn't barged in. Talk about bad timing. Come to think of it, I hadn't even known they were around until Neji caught me. Where were they?

And Sasuke is just glaring at both Neji and me; only God knows why this time. He speaks in this deep, deadly voice, "I was about to catch her, Hyuga. There was no need to shove me out of the way."

"Can you really call that shoving? All I did was sidestep you," answered Neji.

"I had the situation under control. I would have caught her easily."

"Maybe, but I think I'm responsible for Sakura's well being, not you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, _she is my girlfriend_."

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you, Hyuga?"

"I think you're the one who's full of himself, Uchiha."

"And you know what I think?!!" yelled Ino from across the room. She and Anzu had just walked in through the back doors. "I think this has to be the most pointless conversation you can have! We're getting ready for a wedding, people! Stop dilly-dallying around!"

As you can see, this is Ino's first time to be the official wedding planner.

This basically ended the age-old Uchiha v. Hyuga spat—for now, but the grudges seemed to have passed to the rest of the room's occupants. Sasuke and Neji were still glaring at each other. Anzu was glaring at me. Ino was glaring at everybody. And of all of this left me to stare blankly out the window and sigh.

_And I thought things were finally looking up today...

* * *

_

**Yay! A second chapter! **

**Alright, down to business. Forget about that whole poll thing. There are a few twists in the plot that you haven't been able to see yet. You can still tell me who you want to end up with Sakura, I just won't be counting any votes till I get in a few more chapters. **

**Another thing. I got 9 reviews!!! Yay! Maybe not my best, but I appreciate each and every one! What I'm confused about is how my story got barely 100 hits. Is my summary not appealing or something? Geeze, I didn't think it was that bad.**


	3. How Very Strange

**Disclaimer: I think everyone gets it by now.**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank gazelle-badelle. I got the quote from her.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Powerful_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._

-anonymous

****

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

You know, decorating takes more work than most people think. What it really takes is concentration. Of course, I was too busy concentrating on other things to even try concentrating on stapling ribbons.

As so, I have stapled my own finger several times now. Luckily, Neji volunteered to hang the ribbons on the wall. No more falling off stepstools for me, not today at least. Today I had the difficult job of tying bows and stapling them onto the sides of all the pews.

I'm not really sure Neji would have let me continue hanging ribbons on the wall in the first place…Whether to himself or not, I remember him muttering about how much of a klutz I am about ten minutes ago.

Ten minutes ago, Neji called me his girlfriend. HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!A squeal sounded from the fangirl deep within me. I'm Neji's girlfriend! I'm Neji's girlfriend! I'm Neji's girlfriend!

And that's about all I can think about right now…

I'm so nervous. Every time I glance his way, I blush. I hope Neji's not using his Bakuyan. Damn those eyes of his! Those beautiful eyes…

Anzu, Ino, and Sasuke had already left; off to do some other preparation for the wedding probably. I'm pretty sure Anzu and Sasuke are still mad at Neji and I (for only God knows why), and Ino wasn't helping matters.

People were starting to gather outside in the gardens. The wedding would be starting soon.

I turned as the front door opened. It was Naruto. He looked so different in his formal attire, a black yukata. He had grown a little since he bought it, so the hem came a bit above his ankles. Naruto wouldn't get to buy a new yukata for a while, though. Like me, he was having some money troubles.

I was expecting him to have this big, warm smile on his face. Naruto is just a smiling kind of a guy, you know. But instead, his mouth was set in a grim line, almost solemn. I knew it in a second; something was horribly wrong.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Neji." Even his voice sounded insufferably solemn. What had happened?

"Naruto," Neji answered, nodding his head.

My boyfriend (YAY!!!) and I exchanged knowing glances before I hurried after my longtime best friend. I caught him just in front of the back door. He was heading to the groom's room, probably.

"Say, Naruto, is something bothering you?" I asked.

I saw his eyes glance around anxiously before giving out an awkward chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just tell me, Naruto."

"Do you mind if I tell you later? I don't want to ruin your day too…and Hinata's…and Neji's…Is that okay?"

"Sure," I said, a little dumbfounded, "I guess…but promise to tell me later."

"I promise."

And before I could say anther word, he disappeared behind the back room door. I couldn't even fathom what could possibly upset him so. It was his best friend's wedding day; Naruto should be ecstatic.

Well, I would find out sooner or later. But what could really upset me, Hinata, and Neji? Did someone die? No, he would have told me…or someone else would have told me. What could it be? I have to know…

* * *

I was being sandwiched by Hyugas. Literally. My entire row was squeezed on this uncomfortable wooden pew. Also, I happened to be the only one on that row that wasn't a Hyuga. Everyone else had the trademark pearly white eyes and dark hair. Imagine a pink-haired, green-eyed woman scrunched between all of them. There, that should give you a clue. 

Starting at the end was Hinata's mother; I'm not sure of her name. Next to her sat Hanabi, and then was Hinata. She was on my left, silently twiddling her thumbs and asking me if I was okay. So sweet. On my right was Neji, prim and proper as ever. Then was Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan. And then next to him were Neji and Hinata's grandparents; they had been good friends of the late Uchiha clan leaders. All in all, I stuck out like a sore thumb in a mass of family resemblance. It's about the only thing you can see.

I had also wanted Ino or maybe Naruto nearby (thank goodness I had Neji). But Ino was sitting in the front row; she is the wedding planner and has to make sure everything runs smoothly. Naruto was beside Sasuke at the altar; he was the best man.

Now, I'm not saying I'm not friends with Hinata. I am. In fact, we have been good friends for a while. She's so sweet and thoughtful, but she forgets about everyone else whenever Naruto is around. It reminds me of how I used to be around Sasuke, which is something I'm trying to forget.

Anyway, everyone is crowded around in this stuffy little church. For a private wedding, there sure are a lot of people. Most of them are middle-aged or older; I think they were friends with Sasuke's parents when they were alive. I recognize a few of them from the council meetings Tsunade-shishou had let me attend with her. It just goes to show how clan leaders get all the power. Whatever.

The buzz of voices that had filled the church room silenced as the pianist began playing the wedding march. Yes, it is for real this time. The doors opened as the procession began.

As the flower girl, ring bearer, and maid of honor entered, I held up my façade. But when Anzu entered on the arm of her father, I had to look away. And of course, my eyes found their way to _him_.

It really is amazing; Sasuke always manages to be so stoic, even on his wedding day. I at least thought he'd be smiling…or smirking would suit him better. And he looked so hot in his yukata…You know, I really shouldn't be thinking like that now that I have a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND!

I'm sorry, I'm still a little excited from earlier.

I glanced at Neji, hoping he would comfort me again. Unfortunately, he was busy talking with Hiashi. Honestly, it's very rude to talk during someone's wedding. Common courtesy, people.

Hesitantly, I looked back at the altar, back at Sasuke. And then the weirdest thing happened—our eyes met.

We held each other's gazes for a moment. He was still Sasuke in my eyes, just a Sasuke I had never seen before. I don't know what I looked like to him though. Maybe a deer caught in the headlights? Little girl about to cry? Or did I just look like Sakura? I hope I did…whatever that looks like…

I know I've mentioned this before, but I'll say it again: I can get lost in his eyes so easily. It feels like I'm sinking faster and faster down this whirling, suffocating darkness. I mean, I could probably catch fire and not notice a damn thing.

Anyway, then he turned his attention back to his wife-to-be. O, how I hate her. The wedding ceremony continued, not missing a beat. It was almost as if it never happened.

In fact, no one else knew that it happened; so that makes me what? Sole witness? That sounds a bit dramatic, but okay. I mean, for all you know, none of this even happened. Sasuke could have come home and been killed on the spot, or he might have never come home at all. Come to think of it, he might not even exist. I could have just dreamed him up one night when I was sleeping in an insane asylum far far way in the Village Surrounded by Barb-wire Fences. I really could have been, and that's the scary part.

Let me get to the point: You can't believe everything you hear—see—read—whatever. You're just too gullible. Then again, you don't have much of a choice, do you? All you can do is listen to every little thing I say, whether or not it's anything close to the truth. Not that I'm lying to you or anything, just saying.

But think about it, I could very well be tied up in a straight-jacket somewhere in a dank asylum telling you all of these wonderful—or not so wonderful dreams I had.

Makes you really wonder, doesn't it?

Anyway, ions and ions from now, I can remember back when for about five seconds—out of the entire time I have known Uchiha Sasuke—his eyes weren't glaring or cold or emotionless.

Instead, his eyes carried a very strange tone to them…something I had never seen before, not in him, at least…his eyes almost looked…sorrowful…

How very strange indeed…

* * *

A shy little girl peeked up at the front door, trying to decide whether or not she should knock. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip; it was a bad habit of hers. Building up enough courage was somewhat harder than she imagined, but she had promised herself she wouldn't back down from this. Not from this. 

Little Nahoko was going to apologize to Yurie. Hopefully, they could still be friends. But the only way that was going to happen was if someone (specifically Nahoko) apologizes.

With one last sigh, she timidly reached up her shaking fist to the door. Knock! Knock!

No answer. She reached up again, determined to pound on the door until someone came, when the door suddenly swung open.

In the doorway appeared this lady with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red apron over her sundress. Nahoko recognized her as Yurie's mother; she just couldn't remember her name. "Hello," the lady asked, "How may I help you?"

"M-may I please speak to Yurie?"

"Of course, dear. Would you like to come in?"

Nahoko nodded her head slowly. She took a deep breath before taking a big step inside. The lady led her inside, through the living room, and up a steep set of stairs. She knocked on the door at the end of the hall, softly calling, "Yurie-chan, you have a visitor."

A few seconds later, the door creaked open—to reveal a very shocked Yurie. She turned to her mother for some sort of help, but she was already walking back down the hall and onto the stairs.

Her attention flew back to the hazel-eyed girl, staring at her feet quietly. "Nahoko?" Asked Yurie. This _was_ the girl that had brutally attacked her during recess that day, and the girl had a mean punch.

Nahoko answered, barely glancing up, "Look, Yurie, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I sorta lost control."

"Why did you do it? It couldn't all be over some boy, could it?"

A blush appeared across Nahoko's face. "Oh…"

"Do you think…we could still be friends?"

"I don't know," answered Yurie, "Are you sure you're okay with me and Tatsuki? I mean, I didn't know you liked him that much. You should have told me."

Nahoko let out a soft sigh. "It's okay, Yurie. I acted pretty stupid today. And I've decided to never get so hung up over a boy again."

"So, you won't mind if I keep going out with him?"

"A little…I guess. But still, if you two really like each other, I shouldn't get in the way. It was selfish of me."

"Nahoko…are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I talked with this woman—her name is Sakura and she's really pretty—and she told me that there are plenty of other and better guys out there. Besides, I don't even know Tatsuki that well."

"Good, cause I like him and I wanna keep going out with him."

"So…we're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Say, Nahoko, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

_I know it might hurt at first…but I'll get over him. It's only a matter of time…

* * *

_

**Another chapter complete! There are parts of this chapter that I loved, and there are parts that I hate. I kinda thought the Nahoko-Yurie conversation would better suit a show like Full House, but it was necessary. I really loved the whole part about the asylum. Can you say "foreshadowing"? But no, it's different than what you think. I know it's really off topic, but all of the story that is told in Sakura's point of view is through her thoughts. It's gonna be a bit jumpy with a narrator like her. In this chapter, I also sorta hinted at the conflicts to come.To be honest though, you're still not gonna know the first till a couple more chapters. I'm taking my time with this story.**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy! (sobs hysterically)**

**I dedicate this chapter to Asuma. I know he doesn't even make an appearance, or have anything to do with the plotline. But still. You gotta love him. **

**Leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Wild Ride

**Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

**

**_Powerful_**

**_

* * *

_**

_You either shrink and hide or you throw your shoulders back and charge in. I learned that charging felt more comfortable for me._

-Minnie Driver

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Waiter, can you bring me another margarita?" I called. The man raised his eyebrow. "Please?"

He grumbled something under his breath before walking back to the bar. Ino, who was sitting beside me, called after him, "Make that two!"

Hinata was the only other occupant of our little table. She had joined us after a few dances with Naruto. At the moment, she was twiddling her thumbs and eyeing my rather large stack of margarita glasses. I'm willing to bet 10,000 yen (not that I have any spare money like that) that she's about to ask us to stop drinking so much.

"Guys…don't y-you think you should slow d-down…"

Did I say 10,000? I meant 100,000…

"Nope," I answered, "I'm good."

"Me too," answered Ino.

You see, along with the expert medical training, I also picked up another habit from Tsunade-shishou. I can take in larges amounts of alcoholic drinks and stay perfectly fine. I've mastered this a bit better than her, actually. I can dissolve all the alcohol in my bloodstream using my chakra. As so, I never get drunk.

…Well, almost never…

The waiter then returned with our drinks; he, too, looked a bit worried. Oh well, it's not like that's going to stop me.

"So…" I drawled, "Hinata…where is your dear 'Naruto-kun'?"

"He went to go talk with the other guys," she answered.

I glanced over in their direction. Sure enough, Naruto had now joined them. They (Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Asuma, Kakashi, and Iruka) were all huddled in a dark corner with a supply of sake. They had been this way for almost an hour now. How _not _surprising…

I mean, some of them should want to dance with their girlfriends (that means you, Neji) or at least enjoy our company. Even Sasuke, the groom, had left the dance floor after the opening number. Ino had tried to get Shikamaru to dance with her, but had failed miserably.

Our dates had remained in this corner, leaving us girls bored out of our minds. We had no other option but to drink the night away. Wow…we must be really pathetic…

"I wonder who else is completely miserable right now…" Ino mumbled.

"I-I saw Anzu earlier," Hinata whispered, "She looked l-like she was about to cry."

"Yeah," I added, "Sasuke is completely ignoring her."

Ino said, "You mean, like how Neji is ignoring you?"

"And Shikamaru is avoiding you?" Ino looked like I had just stabbed her…or told her that her dress made her look fat. Oops.

"It's not that b-bad," said Hinata.

"Shut up," I answered. How rude of me…those drinks must be getting to me…

Ino sighed before mumbling, "How can we get them to come over here?"

"I don't know, Ino."

"…We could go streaking…" she suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"…How drunk are you, Ino?"

"Just as drunk as you'll be as soon as you get another drink…Waiter!" She roughly grabbed a passing waiter. "Hit us up with a couple of shots. Make it your strongest!" The waiter, well, he sorta ran back to the bar. I think he's scared of Ino-pig. Truth be told, I know exactly where he's coming from.

I repeated myself, "I am _not_ going streaking."

* * *

Neji had quietly left the group, hoping to get some peace and quiet. The tension between him and the Uchiha was so thick; he could barely breathe at times (not that he would ever admit it.) Unfortunately, he would not find his much-wanted peace at the bar either… 

Not a moment after he sat down, Naruto sat down beside him. The bartender brought them both a bottle of sake and hurried off to tend to his other customers. The Hyuga prodigy observed the other ninja out of the corner of his eye. 'Is Naruto sulking?' he thought. Neji visibly raised an eyebrow. 'Naruto never sulks. Ever. It's so unlike him. He was fine just a minute ago. Is it the same thing that was bothering him that afternoon?' Neji popped the top of his sake and took a big swig. 'Only one way to find out…'

"Something on your mind, Naruto?"

Naruto slowly turned in his seat. His eyes were weary as he quickly glanced around. He was obviously on the lookout for someone. He gave a low grunt before muttering, "Guess it's about time I tell you."

The Hyuga leaned a bit closer and asked "Tell me what?"

Naruto took one more gulp of sake before setting the bottle down. "About your Uncle Hiashi's plans."

"…What?..."

* * *

Yeah, well, wouldn't you know it: Ten minutes later, Ino, Hinata, and I were all outside the reception hall, huddled in the dark. "Ready?" asked Ino, anticipation evident in her eyes. 

"Y-you're not s-serious, a-are you?"

"Ye—"

Ino was a cut off by another voice, a new one. "What are you three doing out here? I thought I was alone." It was Tenten. But what was she doing outside…and with a rather large half-empty bottle of sake?

"We're going streaking!" squealed Ino, "Would you like to join us?"

Hinata muttered to Tenten, "T-they're drunk out of their m-minds, Tenten. They're n-not thinking straight. Could you please t-talk some s-sense into them? They're not listening t-to me!"

Tenten glanced back at the reception hall before turning to us and giving a small smile. "Sure, I'll join you."

I stumbled over to Tenten and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like we're not the only ones stoned tonight…"

"Y-you're insane!" gasped Hinata. "Why w-would you ever w-want to do something s-so stupid?"

"Don't worry," replied Ino, "all you have to do is hold our clothes."

"Now," I said, "all that's left to decide is the location."

"Location, location, location…" Ino slurred.

* * *

Neji had now finished his bottle of sake and was waiting on the next. He and Naruto had been sitting at the bar for the last ten minutes, talking in hushed voices. Shock was still rolling in waves in Neji's mind, and with it came fury. How could Hiashi do this?!! The Hyuga took a deep, claming breath before asking, "Have you told Hinata yet?" 

"…No…I will, just not tonight…When are you gonna tell Sakura-chan?" said Naruto. One of his eyebrows rose up with his last question.

"Another time…For now, I don't want you to mention this to another soul."

"Wasn't planning to…" Naruto mumbled before taking another swig from the new bottle of sake the bartender had just brought him. "What are we going to do?"

"…Whatever we can do…"

"Well, I hope you think of something. I'm stumped. I mean, I can think of one thing, but it's just too…It might not work."

"Tell me, Naruto, how did you find out about this?"

"Hinata's mother told me just this morning. She was trying to warn me."

"So, Hiashi doesn't know that you know."

"Nope."

"Maybe we can work this to our advantage…" Neji hurriedly looked around the room. He then activated his Bakuyan ; the veins in his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skin. Giving a low grunt, he hastily stood up out of his barstool and consequently knocked it over.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't happen to know were Sakura and Hinata are, would you?"

"…No…"

…

…

…

* * *

We decided on Second Street. It was a busy street at night, but almost no ninja hung out there. We were hiding in an alley at the moment. We (Ino, Tenten, and I) were untying our obis so we could take off our kimonos in a hurry. We would cast them off and run as fast as we could. Hinata would grab our clothes and teleport to the women's bathhouse at the end of Second Street. And there she would wait for us. We would get there, redress, have a laugh, and then return to the reception and get even more stoned (as if that were possible). 

We gathered at the opening of the alley. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around. Still, I was set on this. I could not back out now. Ino whispered, "Alright, everyone ready?"

"Hai," we answered.

"On the count of three: One…" My heart was pounding furiously. And I felt something…strange. If I hadn't been so intoxicated, I might have realized it someone's chakra. Someone's _familiar _chakra.

"Two…" Alright Sakura, you can do this…

"Th—"

"What are you all doing out here?"

…

…

"Naruto?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Um, yeah?" he answered. Sure enough, it was Naruto. He was panting a little and his yukata was a bit dirty. I heard a 'thump!' behind me. It turns out Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and fainted. Poor girl, she gets such jitters.

"But seriously," he continued, unaware of his girlfriend lying on the ground, "what are ya'll doing out here? We've been looking all over for you!"

"We?" I asked. Oh no…I had reached to retie my obi as soon as I recognized Naruto, but now it seemed my fingers had been struck dumb as I continued to fumble with the bow. Ino had swiftly retied hers already and as for Tenten, she was standing behind me so I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, Neji and me."

I figure my fingers went perfectly still because the next thing I know Tenten tugs the obi from my fingers and quickly ties it. I really have to thank her later. In my current situation, I don't think I could have ever done it myself. I felt like I was about to pull a classic Hinata move and faint on the spot. Naruto was bad enough, but Neji…Hello! Bakuyan!

"Hey Neji," Naruto called, "I found them!"

Hinata must have woken up just then because the next thing I know, she's sitting and groaning. She rubbed her eyes groggily and stood up. I felt kinda bad. In the whole whirlwind of happenings, we'd forgotten about poor, unconscious Hinata. Not even Naruto noticed, though it's probably because it's too dark to see in this small alley.

In a flash Neji is standing just beside Naruto with a confused expression on his face. "What were you doing in an alley?"

Although he didn't mention any names, I knew the question was directed at me. Apparently, Ino didn't. "Well, I just had to get the girls here to go down to this bar near here to try this awesome drink I had the other night."

"Okay," said Naruto, "that explains why you're downtown, but what were you guys doing in an alley?"

I answered this time. "We were walking down the street when we spotted some of Ino's fanboys. Ino got really scared, and we all had to hide in an alley with her until they passed by."

This is actually quite plausible. Ino is probably the prettiest woman in Konohoa. I mean, I have fanboys too, just not as many as her. Ino just stands out. If you call me beautiful, then Ino would be called gorgeous or perfect or something. As so, Ino has an outrageous number of fanboys registered in the Ino Yamanaka Fan club.

"In fact, why don't you go check to see if they're gone yet, Ino-pig?" I continued.

Ino slowly peered around the alley corner, looking but not really "looking" for some fanboys of hers. "They're gone!" she chirped and returned to us.

"Okay, then we have to return to the reception," muttered Neji.

"Yeah, before they cut the cake!" added Naruto.

"Not before we go get our drinks," said Tenten sternly.

"Whatever," Neji grunted.

"Ja!" called Naruto, who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji was about to do the same when I called "Save me a dance, Neji!" I swear I saw him blush before he vanished as well.

There was a pregnant pause (I've always wanted to say that!) as we all considered the situation. Hinata was the first to break the silence, "You're not still gonna do it, are you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," answered Tenten.

"Are you kidding me?" screeched Ino.

And I—wait, where did I go? Oh yeah, I had already stripped off my garments and ran into the street, calling "Last one there has to start a food fight when we get back!"

Seconds later, I heard Ino yell after me "You're goin' down, Fore-head girl!" She and Tenten were running after me. Hinata almost fainted, but caught herself. She shook her head, gathered up the kimonos, and "poofed" off to the women's bathhouse. We weren't about to let a couple of interruptions stop us, now were we?

* * *

**This was just one of those chapters, that...well...I swore I would never write something as crazy as this. But I just had to. Besides, I've always imagined from the very beginning of this fic that sakura would get wasted at Sasuke's wedding reception. It's just a bit plausible to me (maybe not to you). **

**As for the next chapter, well, I haven't written it yet. You see, I wrote this one chapter that was supposed to go next, but I have to move it over so now it's Chapter 6. Don't worry, I'm working on 5 at this very moment.**

**Oh, and I loved all your reviews!!!!!!!!! Doesn't everybody love reviews? Well, except flames. Everybody hates flames. Including me. Oh, and you can still tell me who you want Sakura to end up with. I just won't be counting the votes yet, not till I get farther in. Don't worry, I plan on this fic being pretty long. There will be sasusaku in later chapters. How could I not sneak some sasusaku in? I'm still a diehard sasusaku fan. (stares at rabid nejisaku fans about to pounce on her) But I do love nejisaku too, otherwise, why would I be writing this? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	5. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.** **_

* * *

_ **

_Powerful_

_

* * *

__It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow._

-Robert H. Goddard

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I have been sitting, waiting, and teetering—wait, you don't know what that is, do you? Let me explain.

I was teetering, as Ino and I call it, out of sheer boredom. It's this game the two of us invented when we were little. We got pretty bored just hanging around the Yamanaka Flower Shop after school everyday.

The game of teetering is pretty simple, seeing as a couple of nine year olds came up with it. It consists of leaning back as far as you could on Mrs. Yamanaka-san's barstools without falling backwards. Back then, Ino usually won; she had much better balance than me. Nowadays, (why the hell do we still play this game?), I win. It all has to do with my excellent chakra control and Ino's lack of concentration for anything not having to do with gossip, shopping, or Shikamaru.

Yes, well, I have been sitting, waiting, and teetering on a barstool in the Ichiruku Ramen Shop. What am I waiting for? A double date. The date I have been dreading all week. Incredibly, Neji was the one who proposed that the four of us—Neji and me and then Naruto and Hinata—go on a double date. Now do you see why I'm dreading it?

It's all Naruto and Neji. They're fine most times—as long as they're separate. But Naruto was extremely protective of me (like a brother) and Neji was extremely protective of Hinata in the exact same way. Whenever they're together, especially with me and Hinata too, things get a bit maddening. I was afraid, and I had the right to be.

Anyway, I had ignored Ino's warning to be fashionably late and instead showed up early. As so, I have been sitting by myself for a bit now and induced to the game of teetering. What fun.

Right then, I leaned back a little farther than I should have. The next thing I know, I fall backwards and crash to the floor. Sadly, there was no Neji to catch me this time. There was no one. And now the whole restaurant was staring at me. I gave a nervous smile and hastily picked up my stool and sat back down. I could feel my cheeks blush with embarrassment. Today was not my day.

As people's stares continued burning into my back, I felt the familiar feelings of non-powerfulness grow stronger. I had humiliated myself again.

"Hey," I heard from behind me, "You okay?" The voice was deep, undoubtedly a man's. It sounded a bit familiar, but I didn't recognize it as someone I knew.

"I'm fine," I stated without turning around to see who this stranger was. Maybe the guy would just go away.

"Of course you are," he said. I noted a hint of sarcasm. Suddenly I heard the barstool beside me being pulled out and the stranger sat down. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Where was this man getting at? I bet he was just another moron hitting on me. The stranger then leaned closer to me; he was absolutely incredulous. "What, are you trying to get a date or something?"

I finally turned to get a good look of my stranger. He was a tall man, but that's about all I could tell. A dark cloak draped around his shoulders and cascaded to the floor. His hood shrouded his face in darkness, banishing any hopes of me getting a good view. He resembled one of the dark, mysterious, and disturbed figures I always read about in romance novels. Except they were gentlemen who didn't use sarcasm. Did I mention I read a ton of romance novels? Always have, always will.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as the stranger spoke, "Maybe, but don't you think a date between two strangers would be uncomfortable. It's a bit forward, but if you insist."

"Humph." I glared. Already this guy was on my shit list and I hadn't even learned his name yet. He was way too smug. The shadow of his hood receded when he tilted his head just enough to see his smirk. "For you information, I already have a date. He'll be here any minute, so get lost."

The man didn't comply. Instead, he leaned even closer while his arm reached across. My breath hitched and I prepared myself to punch this guy's lights out. But then he pulled away just as quickly as he'd come—he'd been reaching for his drink on the other side of me. He was still smirking as he studied my expression. I glared and hissed, "Jackass."

He turned away from me curtly, but not before muttering, "Annoying woman…" The man walked out of Ichiruku's entirely and disappeared around the corner. He paused only once, right before he went out of sight. I'm glad he's gone, and I hope Neji gets here soon. Hell, I hope someone gets here so I don't have to sit by myself and get hit on by dark, mysterious, and disturbed strangers wearing cloaks. Geez, I never thought I'd say that.

* * *

I heard the stools beside me being pulled out again as two men sat down on either side of me. Only this time, I knew its occupants. 

"Good afternoon, Sakura," said Neji, "Sorry we're late."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Hey guys. How nice of you two to join me, considering I've been sitting alone here for like twenty minutes more that I needed to."

"We said sorry," whined Naruto, "Say, where's Hinata-chan?"

"She's probably running late as well."

"I hope she gets here soon, I'm starving."

"You're always starving. Get over it."

"Would the two of you cut it out?" asked Neji, rather impatiently.

Just then, Naruto had been sticking his tongue out at Neji, but then he quickly stopped as we all heard a soft "Ohayo" come from behind us. So childish.

I turned around to see Hinata standing there, twiddling her thumbs, looking at her feet, and blushing. Can't say I was surprised in the least. I said, "Hey there." Then I smiled the best I could while mentally picturing my twelve year old self doing the same thing—or at least something similar in front of a twelve year old Sasuke. I know I've mentioned how Hinata reminds me of a younger, more naive me.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, pull up a chair. You're just in time!"

Neji gave a much more refined greeting. He bowed his head slightly and said, "Hinata."

After the initial greetings, the over-all mood slouched and conversation disappeared. The oddest silence hung over the four of us during the meal. It was stifling, smothering, suffocating, and any other work you can think of that describes the feeling of not being able to breath.

Now of course, I tried desperately to ignite a conversation; I truly did. But all my attempts died pathetic deaths, like a kite on a windless day or a whale beached on Main Street. I was so bored I had time to think up comparisons for it.

Naruto, usually the most talkative of anybody, was quietly eating his ramen. Occasionally, he would omit a comment or two, but otherwise stared into his bowl (rather bowls) of ramen.

Hinata was a bit more helpful, but only a bit. Without Naruto to star in the conversation, Hinata seemed shyer than usual. Her only replies consisted of stutters and stammers of every sort, nevermind's, and sighs.

Neji had to be the worst. He could not find it in himself to even listen to our conversation (though it was mostly one-sided babbling). He picked at his ramen and stared straight ahead the whole time. I swear he did.

I knew it. I knew it from the very beginning that this double date was a bad idea.

I slammed my chopsticks down in exasperation. Oh great, now everybody was staring at me _again_. "What is wrong with you guys today?!! Honestly, I'd have better luck starting a conversation with a dead guy!" I said.

Hinata's expression was priceless; it had utter shock etched into every feature. Naruto seemed more downcast than before and averted his eyes to the floor. Neji simply closed his eyes—suddenly he looked extremely tired and somewhat older—and propped his chin upon his interlaced hands. "Well? What's wrong? You can tell me," I continued.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Sakura-chan, remember about a week ago right before Sasuke-teme's wedding? You asked me what was bothering me, and I told you that I'd tell you another time."

_I was expecting him to have this big, warm smile on his face. Naruto is just a smiling kind of a guy, you know. But instead, his mouth was set in a grim line, almost solemn. I knew it in a second; something was horribly wrong._

_"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Neji." Even his voice sounded insufferably solemn. What had happened?_

_"Naruto," Neji answered, nodding his head._

"Hai," I answered, remembering the scene.

_"Say, Naruto, is something bothering you?" I asked._

_I saw his eyes glance around anxiously before giving out an awkward chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Just tell me, Naruto."_

_"Do you mind if I tell you later? I don't want to ruin your day too…and Hinata's…and Neji's…Is that okay?"_

"Well, this is that time…"

_"Sure," I said, a little dumbfounded, "I guess…but promise to tell me later."_

_"I promise."_

The silence engulfed us once again, and I waited a minute—just a minute though. But then my patience wore thin and I asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yes, we are." This time Neji spoke up.

"You knew about this too?" He nodded his head in reply. Hinata still said nothing.

"It's very important," said Naruto," especially to Hinata." Said girl let out a tiny squeak. "It's like this, Hia—"

"I'll tell them, Naruto," said Neji. He finally opened up his eyes and unfolded his hands. "Hiashi has concocted a few plans with a Mist Country ambassador by the name of Kodama, and the key parts…well. We are the key parts, Hinata and I."

"What d-do you m-mean, N-Neji-nii-san?"

"An arranged marriage, or marriages, is planned. Hinata is set for a good friend of Kodama's; and I, Kodama's daughter."

My train of thought had been spinning wildly up till then, but at that very moment, it froze. Neji was getting married? It couldn't be…He was my boyfriend! Damn it! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

I heard a thud beside me, and (it comes as no surprise), Hinata had fainted. Naruto had jumped down to catch her just in time and was now picking her up. It was then that I noticed how everybody in the restaurant was once again staring at us. I heard a hushed whisper from the corner of the room, "What strange people…Ninjas today just get weirder and weirder…"

Those people, the people who were staring at us and those who were just now returning to their meals, I envy them. I'd like to be one of them, if only for a little while, just to see what it's like. People like them don't have as many worries and troubles, well, besides strange ninja sitting ten feet away eating ramen in the same restaurant. I have plenty of troubles, even without the whole Sasuke thing or the newly-added arranged marriage crisis.

Naruto set Hinata down on the stool and carefully supported her back. I grabbed a piece of ice from my drink, wrapped it in a napkin, and then rubbed it back and forth across her forehead gently. She shivered once, twice, and then woke up, and shivered again.

"W-Why?" she asked weakly.

Neji cleared his throat before continuing, "The official reason is that they wish to establish a treaty of sorts with the Mist…But I believe that Kodama and his accomplices simply wish to obtain the secrets of the Bakuyan. And Hiashi…this is just speculation, but I think he wants to remove you, Hinata, as the heir to the clan so that Hanabi will be the next Head of the Hyuuga Clan…"

Hinata looked like she was about to faint again, but she held it off. She seemed almost calm for a moment—till she burst into tears and fled Ichiruku's. Naruto excused himself before speeding after her. Now Neji and I were alone…and I was…what's the word? Aa. Shell-shocked.

"How awful…" I muttered. What else could I say? "Why would he do that to you?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. His voice had softened. "I'm not a threat to Hanabi's rise to power; I'm a Branch member of the family." He said this with a desolate tone. It was barely noticeable, but I caught it.

"Well," I said, "if it helps, I think you'd make a great Head-person, Neji."

As I watched him carefully, he offered a small smile, "Arigato, Sakura."

In the next moment, I found myself leaning against him and he had his arm wrapped around me. This had to be the absolute closest we'd ever been. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized this. Was it just me, or was the room suddenly getting hotter?

Glancing up, I caught Neji staring at me; he didn't look away. Okay, I was blushing profoundly now, and I sear he was too, if only a little. I smiled weakly before quickly bringing my head back down. Whew. That was hot.

I felt like I was teetering all over again.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

I peered back up at him, and, sure enough, he was staring at me still. I felt my bottom lip tremble. Neji was getting married, for God's sake!

And now he was frowning at me. Oh great. What the hell had I done now? He scowled then. "Don't do that…"

"Do what?" My gaze darkened.

"That."

"What?"

"That right there. You know…"

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Don't be…sad…" He paused to take my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. "You're supposed to be happy. It's only…natural…"

I waited a minute to let it sink in. It still amazes me whenever Neji does something sensual like this. Growing up, I'd always known him to emotionless, not mean, just incredibly stoic. I guess this was his way of comforting me, and he, it was working. I flashed him a smile—a real one this time. "Arigato."

Of course, I wasn't happy right now. What could be expected of me? Celebration? No. Now was the time to be determined. Now was the time to be hopeful. Now was the time to prove to myself that I was strong. Now was the time to be powerful.

"But," I continued, "I'm not the one we should be worrying about." I gave his had a squeeze and felt my smile returning to the corners of my lips. "We're gonna change things—together. We'll get through this."

The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine…except I don't remember moving my head…

Aa…Our first kiss…

First kisses our never what you expect them to be. Trust me, Ino and Tenten (We're friends again...I think…) and Hinata and Temari (surprising, ne?) and I have all reached this conclusion. Take, for example, my first kiss. I'm not sure what I expected, but I know I wasn't counting on Neji being…gentle.

Somewhere, deep down probably, my twelve year old mind is still functioning, still reminding me of how everything was _supposed_ to turn out, which would then remind me of how different it is today than what I had imagined it would be back then. Back then, I judged Neji only from what I saw when he fought Hinata and then Naruto. Safe to say, I knew him only be name and how well he fought. I never thought about who Neji would date. Okay, barely. But I always thought that if he ever ended up with anyone at all, it would have to be Tenten.

Well…look who's kissing him now.

A full torrent of emotions came spilling forth, all too fast to take note of much less remember. All I can remember is how soft his lips were and how his hair was surprisingly silky and that he was a very good kisser. Maybe that's not a good kiss description, but that's all I can remember. If that's not enough for you, then oh well, blame it on Neji. It _is_ his fault.

By the time we pulled away, I was breathless. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Right. Now concentrate.

Neji looked embarrassed and flustered. This gave yet another jolt of power as I realized it was all my doing.

"Do you promise?" He asked, an anxious, almost (not quite) pleading look adorning his face.

I giggled and smiled and blushed all at the same time. I always was a good multi-tasker.

"I promise."

Then I leaned back in, and I felt his warm breath on my face. I wanted another kiss.

* * *

**The kiss scene isn't as good as I envisioned it. But, as I've come to realize, when you're in the middle of something like this for the first time, you can't really think back to get details and such. Since Sakura is telling this from her point of view from only what she remembers, she's looking at things in a bit of a retrospect. All that talk about how first kisses and her twelve year old ideals are just little add-ins that's she adding as she's telling the story. **

**BTW, that twelve year old ideal thing is going to come into play at a much later time, but just look out for the hints anyway.**

**Oh, and if I get flames for setting up a conflict, well, that's the flamer's lack of thinking. Every fic needs a conflict. Mine has a few. Get over it because this is like the main one.**

**Now review! Or eat pie! (I'm stcking with the latter. I'm good at eating pie. Except I got some on the mouse. Oops)**


	6. Lists and Laugther

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Naruto. Why would I want to own Naruto? He eats way too much ramen and I spend most of my time an inch away from broke already.**

**Oh, there's a list later on. If you can't tell who's speaking/writing...well, it follows a pattern. Sakura writes the reason down and Ino always writes the first comment, and then it alternates. Sakura, Ino, Sakura, Ino, and so on. If you don't understand now, you should later on when you get to it. Sorry, but I did it with two different fonts on my computer and it turned out much better.**

* * *

**_Powerful_**

**

* * *

**

_I happen to feel that the degree of a person's intelligence is directly reflected by the number of conflicting attitudes she can bring to bear on the same topic. _

-Lisa Alther _

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

I was extremely, extremely bored. That's all there is to it really. I guess it was just one of those days.

Ino and I were sitting (somewhat dozing) at the front of the classroom it the teachers' desks. It was late Tuesday morning, and, as we always do on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, we were working in the Academy. Our class was, as usual, the seven and eight year old kunoichis in training. The girls were taking a test right now, so Ino and I were left to be bored out of our minds.

So now, Ino was sitting beside me twirling her ponytail. Meanwhile, I was busy trying to fold a blank sheet of paper into a paper crane. Tch, origami. It's a lot harder that I thought it would be, seeing as I haven't had any success. I'm also trying to remember why I took this teaching job in the first place. And then I remembered, "Oh yeah, I really need the money."

I'm working three different jobs at the moment, all of which take up a lot of time. There's my job here at the Academy, being a medic nin in the Konohoa Hospital, and then taking missions as a ninja. I do all this, and I'm still short on cash. It sucks.

You want to know why I'm broke? Are you sure?

You see, there's this thing with my Kaa-san. She—

My thoughts were interrupted as Ino tugged the sleeve of my jacket. "Hey Fore-head girl, do you wanna make a list?"

"Sure," I answered. "But what do we have to make a list about?" Our secretly famous "lists" were just that. Lists. It could be a list of the hottest guys, best stores, or something like that; but mostly, we made lists of reasons why we should or shouldn't do something.

"About you, of course, getting over Sasuke."

I felt myself frowning. Now why would she bring that up? She knew I was sensitive about these things. "Anything but that, Ino."

"Aww, come on. We both know how much you need this. Don't deny it. It's not gonna make me back down."

"I know…"

"Great. So stop whining and we'll start our new list."

"No, I don't wanna."

"Quit being a baby!" she hissed. We both paused as the students looked up from their tests to us, then silently back down to their work. I guess we should be whispering.

"No," I whispered back.

"I won't stop bugging you till you do."

"Humph…fine…"

* * *

**LIST OF REASONS**

**WHY I SHOULD**

**GIVE UP ON SASUKE**

**AND MOVE ON**

Authoress: Sakura Haruno

_With Comments By: The lovely Ino Yamanaka_

**1. Sasuke is married.**

_-Yeah, that might cause a few problems._

-Can you believe they've been married for only a month? It feels like it's been a lot longer.

-_Time drags when you're down in the dirt._

-Whatever.

**2. Sasuke's wife Anzu is now four months pregnant.**

-_Another excellent reason._

-She is such a bitch!

-_I agree. Urara is too._

-The other day, I was down at the market buying cookie dough (Hinata and I were planning to make cookies that night). Well, I saw Anzu grocery shopping; so I said "Hey." She completely ignored me and kept on going!

-_You and Hinata made cookies without me?_

-You were on a mission.

-_Oh, okay._

-And then, you know how Sasuke and Anzu are having a house-warming party? I wasn't invited!

-_Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that! Have you confronted Sasuke about this?_

-No, and I don't plan on it. I'm attending the party as Neji's date.

-_Even Neji got invited and you didn't? I thought for sure it would be the other way around. He and Sasuke have been at each other's throats a lot lately. More so than usual._

-I know. It gets pretty frustrating sometimes.

-_I hope Anzu gets tons of stretch-marks that never go away and scar her for the rest of her life!_

-Thank you, Ino. Next topic.

**3. Sasuke is a cold-hearted bastard.**

-_Damn straight, Fore-head girl!_

-Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!

-_Um, you know, Sakura…ripping up paper into little teensy beensly bits isn't gonna help the matter…_

-Grr.

-_Although, I hear it helps to relieve stress! He he…_

**4. Sasuke and I have nothing—absolutely nothing—in common.**

-_Another great asset to our list! Oh, and I totally agree! You two are like exact opposites…like day and night or white and black. It could also be a fire and ice kinda thing. Point is, it would never work out._

-Thanks, Ino.

-_You're welcome, _Fore_-head girl._

5. Class today is incredibly boring.

-_Um, I agree and all, but what does that have to do with helping you get over Sasuke?_

-Nothing. Just Saying.

-_Next topic._

**6. I'm with Neji now, and I have no business being in love with another man.**

-_Now that's a big problem. You've got to snap yourself out of it._

-I feel so bad about that. Neji's so great and nice, he deserves so much better than this!

-_True._

-Hai! This is one of our best reasons yet!

-_Oh really?_

-Yeah, you see, this one gives me something to look forward to.

-_Something to look forward to? Ooooh..._

-Shut up.

**7. I want to become friends with Sasuke. **

-_What do you mean by that?_

-Sasuke would hate me if he knew I still loved him.

-_Doesn't he already hate you?_

-Wow, Ino-pig, you're so good at making me feel better.

-_You're being sarcastic, aren't you?_

-Obviously.

-_Gomen._

-I realize he's never gonna love me; now I just want to be friends with him at least. I know he always thought I was annoying when I was crushing on him. Maybe if I was just trying to be his friend, he wouldn't dislike me so much.

-_It's worth a try._

-Yeah, although it kinda felt weird at first to call him "Sasuke" and not "Sasuke-kun."

-_Are you gonna start calling Neji "Neji-kun" now?_

-I've been thinking about that, but I want to wait a bit longer. Just a little bit.

-_Whatever you say, Forehead-girl._

**8. Sasuke is just too dreary for me.**

-_How so?_

-He's killed Itachi, been home a whole month, married, and has a baby on the way. He's completed both of his goals, yet he's still as cold and emotionless as he used to be, maybe more so.

-_Do you think he's depressed?_

-He shouldn't be. I mean, he has everything he ever wanted.

-_That's it. Maybe he doesn't have everything he wants._

-Maybe, but I doubt it. He could just be naturally emo.

-_Maybe. Or maybe he's just always going to be this way, no matter what. Oh well, it's not like I care enough to investigate. It seems Sasuke is always going to be this way, and nothing anyone does can change it._

-Agreed,. Next topic.

**9. Sasuke betrayed me.**

-_Along with Naruto and Kakashi and the rest of Konohoa for that matter._

-I know…

-_You were such a mess after he left; it was really depressing._

-Well, wouldn't you be a mess if the boy you loved knocked you out, left you on a bench, and betrayed you for Orochimaru after you poured your heart out to him?

-_Yes. I understand why you were depressed and devastated and all, OK? It's just, I never liked seeing you like that. No one did. And that's why it's absolutely necessary for you to follow the list._

-I see.

-_So I think you should forget about Sasuke and just fall head-over-heels in love with Neji._

-So you're already decided who I should fall in love with?

-_Yes, I have. I never expected Neji though; I was thinking more about that man you always work with at the hospital._

-Ataru?

-_Forget about Ataru! You and Neji are the cutest couple! That reminds me, would you two like to double date with Shikamaru and me this Friday for lunch?_

-Sorry, we can't. We've already got a double date with Naruto and Hinata.

-_Again?_

-Yes, again. Why?

-_Never mind._

-Okay, now for the last reason…I can't think of anymore.

-_Really? Me neither. Well, not any good ones._

-Same.

-_…_

-Okay, I got one…

* * *

The bell rung, signaling the end of the young kunoichis-in-training school day. I looked up to find all of their test papers stacked neatly on my desk. I was so absorbed in our list I hadn't noticed the girls turn their tests in. 

The little girls were already grabbing their stuff and running out of the classroom. A chorus of "Ja Sakura-sensei! Ja Ino-sensei!" was heard. A few came up to me and hugged me goodbye. Aww…so sweet.

"See you later, Forehead girl!" called Ino as she headed out the door. She was in a hurry today; she had a shift at the Yamanaka Flower Shop soon.

"Bye Ino-pig!"

Ino must have just remembered something important because she poked her head back in through the doorway and said "Follow that list! You hear me?"

"Hai, Kaa-san," I mocked.

I stared down at my new list. I had the tenth and final reason; I just had to write it down. Every list needed at least ten reasons, otherwise it would be incomplete. I sighed. This one would be a bit painful, but it was the truth. _The very, very painful truth…_

**10. Sasuke and Anzu are in love.**

Why else would they choose to have a baby together and get married? Sasuke chose Anzu, so he obviously wanted her. Which means he didn't want me. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Only she was good enough for him. She must make him happy; it's just that he doesn't show it to me or anyone else for that matter. Bottom line is: They're happy together.

I stapled the grand total of four pages together and slid the new list into my messenger bag, careful not to bend any of the corners. 'List, I'm depending on you.'

* * *

"Bark! Bark!"

…

"Bark!"

I narrowed my eyes. After a long, long morning of work (I've been up since 4:30 A.M. with hospital shifts and teaching), I was greeted with this.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

A small, yippy white dog. And it wouldn't shut up. Come to think of it, it looked a lot like Akamaru way back when. Of course, he's far too bigger now, so it's probably one of Akamaru's many puppies. I hear from Kiba it's over fifty now.

I scratch him thoughtfully behind the ears before sitting down. The dog jumped up beside me, barked some more, and snuggled his way into my lap. He was a friendly dog obviously, a little too friendly; but I didn't mind. I enjoyed his company. He cocked his head to the side as I scratched his soft ears some more. So cute…

I was sitting (however awkwardly) on the benches outside the Academy in the school yard. My shift was indeed over, but I would probably not leave this spot for a while longer.

You see, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Ino and I always wait for Nahoko (and possibly some of her friends) to get out of school too. Then, we would all walk home together and/or do some activity together. Since Ino has that shift, I would be waiting all my lonesome for the next hour or so. I could use this time to go run a few errands, but I seem to have no errands to run. What a pity. So now, all I had to do was eat lunch.

I crossed my fingers, murmured a small prayer, and opened my bento box to find—leftovers. Leftovers? Ino had packed me leftovers from last night's dinner of fish stew. Now, since Ino and I share an apartment, I am forced to stomach our cooking. Notice how I said _our_. Ino's dishes are absolutely horrible, and mine aren't much better. Mostly, we eat takeout or Hinata brings us some homemade specialty.

Unfortunately, Ino made fish stew last night and then packed it into my bento box this morning while I was at my morning shift at the hospital. Yuck.

Okay, I was definitely eating out today. I'll just drop by Ichiruku's for lunch. If I'm lucky, Naruto will be there. He's always there.

Thinking of Naruto reminded me of Neji, and our little predicament which isn't so little. The four of us had promised to keep it a secret. Since Hinata's mother was the one who slipped the plans onto to Naruto to warn him, Hiashi didn't know that we about the plans, which is good. We might be able to work this to our advantage. As so, I have yet to tell Ino this, though I have been dying to for a full two weeks. Also, the four of us can no longer speak of this unless there is a silencing jutsu activated. We can't take any chances.

I have no idea what we're going to do yet, but it better be something good. Neji did some research and found out that Kodama is a highly respected ambassador and has been for years. He possesses lots of wealth and power back in Mist Country. He even has the main office in the Mist Embassy in Konohoa.

Who knew fate would pit us against such a challenging opponent?

I held out the contents of my supposed fish stew to the small dog. Maybe my furry friend would find it stomach-able. God knows I didn't.

Well, he didn't either. He took one sniff of the substance before whimpering. He turned and jumped off the bench quickly before running down the street with his tail tucked in between his legs. Poor little guy…What was I thinking, offering the innocent Ino's loathsome dish?

I tossed the fish stew into the nearest trash bin and scoffed. "Not even a dog will eat your food, Ino-pig."

And that's when I heard it. It was a low, deep chuckle, definitely a man's voice. It stopped abruptly as I jerked around to where I thought it came from. No one was there.

The whole street was pretty much deserted, except for the shop owners and regulars. There was absolutely no one in the area which I am sure the voice came from.

After a brisk search, I knew the chuckle-er was long gone and without a trace. Must be a ninja. Oh well, it's not like it mattered that much, it was just a bit creepy.

With that last thought, I gathered my messenger bag and now empty bento box and started towards Ichiruku's. Thoughts of meeting Naruto by chance never left my mind, and certainly meeting someone else there never entered it.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter done. I was planning on updating like a week ago, but than I had to set this down because three of my teachers decided to give us all projects. Also, I had a hard time ending it. Oh well. **

**Now, be nice and review!**


	7. Standing Strong

**Standard Disclaimer Applied **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You make me so happy! (tear drops pop out at enorming speeds, audience sweatdrops)**

**I'd especially like to thank LilDevil66 (sp). There'd be no point of having a best review contest, you'd win everytime. Yours always crack me up, even if they do always go off on a tangent. I dedicate this kickass chapter to you!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Powerful**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength." _

-unanonymous**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Just as I had expected, Naruto was already at Ichiruku's Ramen Shop. He eats here everyday he can for lunch. Kakashi was also there; he sometimes joined Naruto for lunch. Now, most surprisingly, Sasuke was there as well. I'm beginning to not like surprise, at least when it comes to him.

I should have turned around right then when I first saw him and walked right out of there, but Naruto had already caught sight of me and was now waving me over. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

I nodded my head in greeting. "Oi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke."

"Yo," came Kakashi's reply. He was too busy reading one of many notorious _Icha Icha Paradise_ books to look up.

Sasuke "Hn"ed in turn. Typical. What more could I expect?

This had to be the first time all of Team 7 was together. Well, just us, I mean. Sure, Naruto and I had gotten together to hang out plenty of times. Sasuke and Naruto had hung out a few times since the Uchiha came back. And Kakashi…I'm not sure…sometimes he was there and sometimes he wasn't.

Anyway, this was the first official time Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I had actually been together, not counting Sasuke's "Welcome Home!" party or his wedding/reception. Those did not count simple because we weren't remotely near each other for more than the thirty second long greetings. Well, at least I wasn't.

I sat down beside Naruto in the booth. It felt strange not sitting at the bar. We _always_ sat at the bar. Maybe but once had we ever not sat there since Ichiruku's got an expansion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could very well ask you the same question, Sakura," said Kakashi.

"Well, I just got off my shift. I was hungry. Ichiruku's was like, ten minutes away; plus, I get the valued customer discount here."

"It all adds up," replied Naruto, nodding his head as if I had spurted out some weird old prophecy, "We were all meant to meet here today! It's destiny!"

"Hn," answered Sasuke, "Dobe, you've been hanging out too much with that Hyuuga freak."

Our already awkward situation suddenly became extremely tense. Sasuke just sipped his drink as if nothing had happened. Kakashi looked up from his book (GASP!) and was now staring at Sasuke as if he was insane. And Naruto just sorta looked from Sasuke to me back to Sasuke to me. And I, well, you can already guess what I did.

"Bastard! You can't call Neji a freak!" I hissed.

"I just did."

"Guys! Keep it down!" said Naruto, looking at the both of us fearfully.

I quickly responded, "Only if Sasuke apologizes!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Apologize for what? The truth?"

"Shut up!"

"Face it, Sakura. Your boyfriend's a destiny-worshipping freak who's got his panties in a bunch because he was born a Branch member. He's better off with that Tenten girl."

I wasted no time in thinking it through. The very next moment, I had kicked Sasuke with a chakra-infused foot underneath the table. His chair slid back a few feet into a couple's table and knocked the man's drink over, consequently spilling said drink all over Sasuke. I had created quite an uproar with a simple move.

And I wasn't sorry in the least.

The glare I received just then was the worst out of every one before. Sasuke was pissed; that much I could tell. But I was pissed too. And I wasn't about to revert back to my old ways and ask for forgiveness. No. It was my new mission in life to get over Sasuke, and I was off to a good start. I returned his glare as best I could. There's no backing down now.

He stormed out of the restaurant and never looked back. I watched him leave, still glaring full force. I then folded my arms and smirked as he opened the door. This was one of my more powerf—

_No! You idiot! _

What the hell? Where did that come from? I looked around slowly, eyeing everyone in sight. No one else seemed to have heard it, though it was definitely close by. Everyone was either still staring at me or the Uchiha who had just slammed the restaurant door. Where did that voice come from? And more importantly, why was it calling me an idiot.

Okay…it sounded like a girl's voice…and it was kinda familiar. Hey, I'm off to a good start. No one else heard her, so that was pretty weird. She called me an idiot, which was rude. And the sound of her voice had sounded close by, but at the same time kind of fractured and distant, similar to someone talking in a cave of sorts. Or maybe…

No. It couldn't be. Inner Sakura wasn't real. She was just somebody I had imagined as a little girl, someone who was strong and honest when I couldn't be. But she was a figment of my imagination, as strong and honest as she was, and had disappeared along with my other childhood dreams of... … … Sasuke…

But it couldn't be. It simply wasn't possible. She was like an imaginary friend; she wasn't real. I had stopped hearing her a long time ago, almost as if she never existed. Inner Sakura was gone. Wait, no. Inner Sakura was never here to begin with. Much better.

But that still didn't solve the mystery of the mysterious voice, now did it?

Quietly, I decided to examine this wonder later. I probably needed to return to the present where everyone else was.

Well, Naruto was gawking, with a bit of noodle hanging out of his mouth. Kakashi's one visible eye had widened and was staring at me closely. They both seemed a little surprised.

_No! You idiot! _I couldn't help but frown as the words I repeated in my head. Safe to say, they didn't make my feel any better the second time. They seemed to give off some weird, ethereal echo. It was pretty creepy. But soon the haunting words were drowned out by the overlapping voices of the restaurant's occupants as they resumed their previously interrupted conversations.

"Sakura," Kakashi asked, "What was that?"

I smiled a little at his and Naruto's utterly confused faces. Well, only Naruto looked utterly confused; Kakashi had regained his façade. These were my friends. They had always been, never once turning their backs on me, even in the worst of times. I guess they were my family too. We had been through so much together, and there was more that we would have to overcome, including the rebuilding of Sasuke and ours friendships and then helping him get settled back into Team 7. it would be tough; that was guaranteed. But we had survived and held fast as other storms came through, and this would be no different.

Remembering back to a lesson my old sensei had taught the team years before, I said, "Always expect the unexpected, remember?"

* * *

I arrived at the Academy just in time. The bell, signaling the end of Nahoko's school day, rang just as I sat down on the bench from before. Man, I wish I had good timing like this all the time. 

As I waited there for my little friend, I remembered the two mysterious voices I had heard in the last hour. I had yet to reach a reasonable suspect for either.

The first voice had just been a low chuckle. I'm not sure what I did that was so funny though. I'm not that worried about this voice, except that some man must have been spying on me. Kinda creepy.

Now, the voice I had heard in Ichiruku's made no sense. It was loud, clear, audible. Why had no one else heard it? My thoughts had found their way to my old pal Inner Sakura, but…

As I said before, I had yet to reach a _reasonable_ suspect.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" I heard. Recognizing that voice immediately as Nahoko's, I turned and waved as she ran towards me. She reminded me so much of my childhood days, almost too much. Nontheless, it was refreshing.

She was panting a little as she came to a stop in front of me. "Ready to head home?" I asked.

Nahoko smiled just then; she was still out of breath. Truth be told, she had an absolutely dazzling smile. I pray to the Almighty that she never picks up my knack for fake smiles. Nasty habit. I really have to start trying to stamp it out of my system soon.

Finally, Nahoko spoke, "No, not today. I have to buy some groceries for Naota." She then held out a short grocery list with some cash paperclipped to it. The list consisted of various baby foods, diapers, and baby wipes.

Nahoko's baby brother, Naota, was almost seven months old now. He was a cute little baby with hazel eyes (just like Nahoko's) and small feathery brown hairs starting to fill out on his head. Now, why Nahoko's parents decided to have kids almost ten years apart; I honestly didn't know. When I voiced this question to Nahoko; I did get an answer.

"Well, Kaa-san just got remarried to this man named Aito. He wanted a baby, so they had Naota. And Kaa-san's been complaining about it ever since."

Sadly, this answer only left me with other questions. What happened to Nahoko's father? Is he dead? Did her parents get a divorce? What?

I felt a ping of sorrow for the young girl, whether her father was dead or not. My own parents had gotten a divorce shortly after I had turned sixteen; though ( I see it now) their marriage had been going downhill for years. They were the kind of parents who held onto their crumbling marriage for their kid's sake. For me.

At first, I had tried to piece their love life back together too. But all my efforts proved futile, and I watched the split-up from afar. It was like watching sand slipping through my fingers and knowing I was helpless to stop it.

Helpless. Weak. Fragile. Insignificant. I hate it all.

But their divorce was a long time ago, and my perspective has changed drastically. My parents were miserable together and on the verge of hating one another; it would have been a sin to keep them together any longer. I guess it's something you understand with age.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah…

Nahoko and I casually strode into a nearby store and made a beeline for the baby aisles. I waited patiently as the young girl explained which brand an why in the diaper section. Baby foods were easy to find, and so were the baby wipes. We were out of there in no time.

"So, how was your day, Nahoko-chan?" I asked.

"Well," she drawled, "At first it was boring. You know, same old, same old. Except when Marumi put tacks on Iruka-sensei's chair. You should have seen his face when he sat down! It was priceless!"

She was laughing hard and smiling brightly, so different from the first time I had met her. I soon found myself grinning as well. She really does have a beautiful smile, thus so contagious. I probably should have scolded her for making fun at Iruku's expense, but I didn't have the heart. I, myself, hated ominous clouds shadowning my sunny days.

"How was your day, Sakura-chan?" she chirped.

"Oh," I started, "it was pretty boring too. I scarred this innocent puppy's life with Ino's fish stew. I kicked Sasuke which knocked somebody's coke all over him. Plus, I heard some weird voices. Strange, ne?"

"Starnge?" she asked, "Sakura-chan, weird voices are classic signs of…" her face suddenly grew entirely too serious for my liking, "Of insanity."

"Nahoko!" I gasped. And then I caught a little flash in her eyes, the amusement, the hidden excitement. I knew right away she was joking, I did. But really, I worked in the hospital; I saw sanitarium inmates wandering with visitors from time to time in the cafeteria. I've treated and examined a few myself. And plenty of them heard voices inside their head.

_Was_ I crazy?

Psh. No.

But—

No.

But then who's voice was that?

Nahoko's and my conversation drifted from topic to topic, nevre once faltering or returning to those strange voices, unlike my own thoughts. We reached Nahoko's house and bid goodbye (only after I glomped Naota-chan—Kawai!)

* * *

I walked home that afternoon in a daze, completely unaware of my surroundings, and Kiba who got pretty steamed when I failed to notice him trying to say "Hi" until he was a full six inches from my face. My mind remained wrapped around that voice. 

I reached my apartment, only to be greeted at the welcome mat by the same puppy from earlier. His tail was wagging excitedly and he began barking upon my appearance.

I kneeled down and scratched him behind the ears affectionately. Then a thought struck me suddenly. "Sit," I commanded.

The puppy instantly sat his hindquarters down and sat in the regal sitting position. Hm, well-trained. And if he was trained, then he must have an owner. Only problem was, he didn't have any tags or collars.

I opened my apartment door, and, after stepping over the puppy, walked inside. He immediately followed after me, as I figured he would. That's about when another thought struck me, a little bit harder that the last.

He was far too cute for the pound.

I would simply put up some Found posters, and the dog's owner would finds its way to me. This way, there was absolutely no need for the loathsome pound. Till his owner came, he could simple reside here. If Ino had a problem with him, I could easily bribe her with an assortment of sweets. Ino had quite a sweetooth.

The puppy ran around a little bit, but then he curled up on the couch all cutely and went to sleep. I'm starting to rethink making those Found posters.

I set my messenger bag down as soon as I reached my room. First thing I did was take out my new list of why I should get over Sasuke and move on and tacked it up on my bulletin board. That way, it would never be out of mind or out of sight.

Then I walked over to the mirror on my dresser. I looked a bit dishelveled; it had been a windy day.

Remnants of Nahoko's and my conversation floated back to me. Insantiy? No. But then what?

They were just average-ordinary voices that no one else could hear.

Okay, that might not technically be ture. The woman's voice no one else heard, but the chuckle? I'm not sure; there's really no way to tell now. Still, one voice was enough to get me wondering.

Could it be Inner Sakura? No. Maybe? No. She was simply a figment of my imagination.

Then again, I had read about split personalities. Those made for crazy people, _which I was definetly not_. The books had described the dual personality as, and I quote, "a rare disorder in which the individual displays several functionally dissociated personalities, each of a complexity comparable to that of a normal individual."

And Inner Sakura was not a split personality of mine; she's just an old imaginary friend who was powerful when I couldn't be. She's out of my life now, and there's no room for some imagninary friend I don't need.

I viewed myself in the mirror once more; apple green eyes, bubblegum pink hair, pale face, I was all there. Nothing unusual. I was getting all worried and fretting over nothing. Inner Sakura was not, is not, and never will be real. Watching my reflection smirk back at me for my foolishness, I--

Wait a second, I don't remember smirking…

* * *

**Wow, I like this ending. I just got done reading a story about this guy who's crazy and he talks to his reflection in the mirror every morning before he goes to work. Not like just talking, but having a real conversation and thinking his mirror replied back. **

**Okay, this story has officially changed from a character-driven story to a plot-driven story. There will be about 3 main conflicts, some minors in between. **

**1) Sakura must get over Sasuke.**

**2) Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata must prevent the arranged marriages.**

**3) (Well, it's sorta presented itself already, but just a piece. This will be probably the last conflict solved.)**

**Now, REVIEW! See, I put it in caps so it'd stand out and hypnotize you into reviewing. But seriously, I want to know what my readers think of the direction my story is going in. Critiquing is welcome but is has to be constructive. Oh, and I've already decided on the nejisaku pairing (in the earlier pretend poll it was unanimous), but there will still be sasusaku present just cause that's the way it's going down.**

**Are you still reading this? REVIEW ALREADY! There I go with those big letters again. (sigh)**


	8. Tearing at the Seams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

_Powerful_

* * *

_It is not every question that deserves an answer._

_-Publilius Syrus _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

When I looked back up, there was no smirk. Not a single trace of one. Instead, I was frowning, an expression of confusion etched into my face. That, and my eyes were as wide dinner plates. Oh dear.

It's strange trying to examine myself. I'm trying my hardest to be objective, as an experienced medic nin should, and just as I handle my patients' cases. But every time I stack up the reasons as to why I just might be crazy, I always felt myself boiling underneath. Gee, I wonder why.

…

I am not crazy!

Let's see. Strange voices? Hallucinations?

SHUT UP! I AM NOT CRAZY!

Unless those voices _were _audible and _was_ smirking, but I'm really doubting either of those possibilities. I'd always settle my thoughts and convince myself that I don't need to visit a psychologist. But then, this itty bitty, teensy weensy voice in the back of my head speaks out of turn.

What if?

I sighed exasperatedly and ran my fingers through my already disheveled hair. I gazed back at the mirror, and suddenly realized I'd been staring myself in they eye the whole time. How strange it was to be unaware of such a thing…

_Well, crazy people do have a tendency to come off a bit strange and certainly must do strange things._

"Shut up!" I hissed, my eyes tearing themselves away from the mirror. It was only later that I realized I had spoken aloud to a voice who could hear my every thought.

How silly of me.

ARGH! I had just convinced myself that I was _not_ crazy when this…this…

It was the same voice as before from Ichiruku's, except louder and clearer. The echoes seemed to ricochet off the inside of my skull as a massive headache stormed over me. The voice had been so much stronger than me.

So much more powerful…

I found myself running out of my room and out of the apartment, barely glancing at the startled puppy awoken from his nap. I slammed the door behind me and made a beeline to—where? Where exactly was I running?

Maybe I should have thought that part over; but my mind was running elsewhere and my legs were desperate to keep up. I needed to go to a quiet place, where I could slow my racing thoughts and think. I really needed to cool off.

Hey, maybe this was a dream…

Yes, yes. A horrid, frightening dream! A nightmare! And all I had to do was pinch myself, I would wake up in my own bed, safe and sane. I halted in the middle of the street, closed my eyes, and pinched my arm.

…

…

…

Ouch. Why did I do that again?

When I opened my eyes, I found myself gazing at the ominous, cloudy sky above. Maybe—No, the city sounds surrounded me, and, as I turned to look, so did a crowd of people gawking at me. Of course, a pink-haired woman running out of a building, stopping in the middle of the street, closing her eyes, and then pinching herself, would seem a bit weird.

Did they think I was crazy?

…

Am I crazy?

ABSOLUTELY NOT!

…

I could really use that quiet place right about now.

Quickly forming the necessary seals, I transported myself to jus the place, which would hopefully be empty this time. When the billowing smoke dissipated, I found myself in my old Academy classroom once again. Come to think of it, the room Ino and I had taught in this morning was just down the hall. The world had seemed so different then…

Silently, I walked from the door and headed for my old seat, my fingertips brushing the desktops as I passed. When I came to my own, I sat down gingerly and let nostalgia wash over me in tidal waves.

How many people had once been in my class? Most of them had just been faces to me back then, and that's all they ever turned out to be. I'd never paid attention to most of them, I guess. I was too busy fawning over Sasuke and bickering with Ino to get to know any of them. I had been so childish back then.

I mean, I knew their names and all, but that's as far as I ever got. Only nine kids actually went on to become genins, so what became of the rest? I'd never bother to wonder about it back then, my twelve year old self had been so self-absorbed. Sickening. I hope to God I've changed.

Imagine: I had wasted most of my preteen years drooling over a boy who despised me and the rest of the time fighting with my best friend for his attention (which neither of us ever got, as it turns out).

How…pathetic…

_Okay, stay focused Sakura…_

I laid my head down gently on the desk, silently remembering why I came here in the first place. This morning seemed so far away, as if it was a lifetime ago. Had all that really happened?

I am not crazy.

I am not crazy.

I am not crazy…

* * *

The esteemed Hyuuga prodigy waited in his room quietly. He paced back and forth impatiently, occasionally running his fingers through his long brown hair. Every once and a while, he would pause by the window and look out over the eastern section of the garden.

Flicking open the latch, he raised the window to let in the afternoon breeze. His own room was stifling hot; it had been that way every summer since as long as he could remember. Apparently, Hiashi and the other Elders were far too "traditional" to install a few air conditioning units, as well as any other electronics, into the Hyuuga Compound.

'This room is so much better than my old,' Neji silently admitted to himself. His old room had been plain, simple, now windows and stuck smack dab in the middle of the compo4und's residential area. When he turned fourteen, he had moved here--next door to the gardens and as far from the Hyuuga central activity as possible. It was quieter here, and certainly more peaceful.

His room's proximity to the garden's was so close, if he reached out Neji could brush his fingertips against the thorn-covered rose vines creeping up his own wall—and a few buds too. The roses weren't as abundant as the ones growing on the eastern and southern walls; they didn't get near that amount of sunlight.

Neji leaned out his window just then to grasp the stem of a nearby rose blossom and pulled. He yanked it up to examine it; it was the only full-blooming rose on his wall. The rest of his roses, sadly, were either buds or blossoms that had either had yet to bloom or had shriveled up before reaching their full potential. Still, there were roses everywhere, one would not be missed. One of the esteemed Hyuuga ancestors had apparently been obsessed with roses—they really were everywhere.

Strange, this rose had no thorns…

He set the rose on top of his desk, right next to the file on Kodama. At the Information files at ANBU Headquarters, Neji had tried to gather as much information as possible on the ambassador without being suspicious—which meant he hadn't been able to get his hands on much. Hiashi had far too many connections with ANBU. Even though he had retired years ago, he visited headquarters on a weekly basis to "make sure everything was running smoothly."

Neji suddenly sensed someone barreling towards his cabin-like abode. There was no knock as the door was abruptly—and quite rudely—forced to slide open. And this intruder just to happened to be Hanabi. It seemed no matter what the distance he put between him and his relatives, they still trampled all over his welcome mat as if it were their own. If only he could move out of the Hyuuga compound…now that was an idea.

Okay, back to Hanabi…yeah, not exactly on his "favorite persons" list…

She appeared out of breath, and hastily she gave him a slight bow after his own. "Neji-nii-san, Otou-san requests your presence, A.S.A.P."

Personally, Neji had always liked it when she was too young to even crawl, let alone talk. Those days were much less filled with annoying little Hanabi moments. Now, on the other hand, she constantly spewed out crap like the little Hiashi disciple that she was.

"Hai," he mumbled anyway, setting his thoughts aside for the moment. Hanabi stalked out immediately, followed by Neji, shortly after. Whatever Hiashi had to say, it had better be important…

Neji followed behind her, lagging slightly and putting as much distance between them as possible as inconspicuously as he could manage. Both of their walks were proper and perfected, yet his was more elegant and relaxed while hers hurried and sharp.

In no time at all, it seemed, they reached Hiashi's office. Lit by a few candles, the room was shrouded in shadows. Neji could sense his uncle seated in the darkness, and he and Hanabi bowed deeply, waiting for Hiashi's instructions.

Which he never failed to give. Explicitly.

"Hanabi, utilize this time to practice your ninjutsu. I would like to speak with Neji-san in private."

Again, Hanabi bowed and quickly exited the room. Now it was just Neji and Hiashi. Did Hiashi know that Neji knew?

"Neji, my sources tell me you went on an unsuccessful search just this yesterday. Apparently you charged into Information Headquarters before stalking out. I suspect you didn't find what you were looking for."

'Yeah, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with all those eyes—those damn eyes watching my every move…'

Slowly, Hiashi advanced from the light.

'…and faithfully reporting everything they see to you.'

"And you walked out in quite a huff."

"Hai."

"You shouldn't have given up so easily, Neji-san. Maybe you should enlist some help. Perhaps young Gakuto, he's a fine fellow."

"I'll consider it, though the information in question was never that important."

"I know you better than that, Neji-san. You would never get worked up over something trivial; I trained you to do otherwise. Do not take me for a fool."

"Never, sir."

"You are free to go, just think about what I have said. Gakuto said he had never seen you so angry."

"Hai."

Neji ambled out of the room, his hands still in his pockets. The whole time, Neji had remained as unsuspicious as possible. He knew the signs Hiashi would be looking for (he himself had trained excessively to take notice of these signs to weasel out traitors and liars.

1. Escalating chakra

2. Sweating in the palms, neck, and temples

3. Pausing for answers

4. Unnecessarily defensive

5. Shifting from one foot to the other frequently

6. Clenching fists

7. Wandering eyes (more prominently to the right and down)

8. Stuttering (with the exception of nerves, ex: Hinata)

He had memorized all of them since he was nine and had always found himself looking for the signs in everyday life. According to these rules, people did a lot of lying. Guess the list was a bit strict.

Still, did Hiashi really think he would go to Gakuto for help? Hiashi had that man bent under his thumb, truly a puppet whose strings all belonged to the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. Pathetic.

* * *

Later that night, a visitor to the Hyuuga Compound kneeled before the clan's Head. The two were all alone; everyone else had gone to dinner.

"Hiashi-sama, have you spoken with Neji-san yet?"

"Why yes, Gakuto. Although I must say he never once alluded to the subject of his search and seemed rather bored by this whole ordeal. Are you positive he was searching in the Mist files?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. He only took about five minutes though; he seemed rather uncomfortable. Neji-san knew exactly what he was doing though; he went straight to the Mist's folder of important profiles and leafed through it a bit. Other than that though, I am not sure."

"How he could have found out about Kodama is beyond me, so I am still skeptical. Gakuto, it is now your mission to find out just how much he knows keep a close watch. Report everything to me. In time, I am sure; we will be able to tell once and for all if Neji-san knows."

"Hai, I will do your bidding."

* * *

I had only been able to ignore those annoying birds and their incessant chirping for a little while, but now…they were so damn persistent!

I heaved a sigh and rolled onto my side. Strange, my bed felt harder than I remembered…and there was something tickling my ear.

"It's not so comfortable at first, but I've found I've gotten used to it myself."

My eyes snapped open immediately at the sound of the voice to find…well, I definitely was not in my bed…

_Really, what gave it away?_

Ignoring the voice for now, I looked around hurried. I was laying down in the shade of a sakura tree in full bloom. That was strange; weren't sakura trees supposed to bloom in spring?

More importantly, hadn't I fallen asleep at a desk in the Academy?

"Say Sakura-chan, I know you're a bit foggy right now but I've been wondering: However did you get here?"

I jerked around, ready to interrogate the hell out of this man (whom I momentarily forgot about) on where the hell I was…but that leapt out of my mind the moment I saw him…

"Jii-chan!"

* * *

**Ooh, a bit of a cliffie there. In case some don't know, Jii-chan means Grandpa. Yeah, I'm going on a bit of a tangent, but keep in mind this fic is probably going to be around 25-30 chapters. **

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Blame writer's block and finals. Hallelujah! My finals are over as of last Friday!!!!!! I'm free, free, free at last!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
